Application developers use thread dumps to help identify problems in applications being developed. The thread dump often includes information about one or more threads of an application. For example, the thread dump can indicate the current method executing in each thread, along with a stack trace for the thread. An application developer may use a tool to view the thread dump and more easily navigate the presented data.
Viewing tools present a number of options to users. A user can select a dump to view from a list of available dumps. After loading a selected dump, information for each thread can be presented in a table. Alternative views may also be available, such as a view of total memory allocation organized by the type of object consuming the memory.